Extraordinary
by Wings of Water - SKYE
Summary: Max wants to tell Fang the truth but she's not sure if she's extraordinary enough for him! Song fic, Extraordinary. FxM


Extraordinary

I don't own Maximum Ride or the song

A/N I'm an edit whore :)

* * *

I was royally pissed off.

We were still at Anne's. Still! We've been here for six months which, in my universe, is equivalant to too goddamn long. Unfortunately, in this world of Anne's there's something called "democracy". And it sucks. I'd lost the vote and majority wanted to stay. Hey, I may be the leader, but I guess their happiness beats mine...

I might've been able to do just that too, live at Anne's until we screwed up enough that we'd have to run if it weren't for one fact: Fang.

I don't even know why I'm complaining though. Most of the time I'm not even here, but when I am it's like my personal prison, full of fake smiles and perfection_._ God knows I'm anything but...if there were one. Me and him have a mutual disbelief in each other at the moment. It hasn't failed me until now though. He has now decided to dump he million dollar bonus, Fang doesn't suspect a thing.

_You think that I go home at night__  
__Take off my clothes,__  
__turn out the lights_

Apart from the fact that I despise Anne and her organic fridge, there is the brooding wonder. Except he hasn't been He claims that I'm spoiling everyone's "fun" and that I'm too on edge. Personally, I'd rather not face him every night and have him make me feel guilty over nothing by just staring me down, so I leave.

He's always trying to talk to me. I know, woah talking! It's just I'm not very good at that...stuff. It's embarressing and humiliating and the way he looks at me is no comfortable by any stretch of the imagination. I blame hormones, but it feels like I'm naked in front of him...and I like it.

I don't want to do anything stupid again. It would be very uncool if, hypothetically speaking, I was caught spying on one of Fang's dates and the waitress just happened to spill a platter of food all over the red head's hair. _If _I had been the waitress, I would've laughed. Hard. But, Fang is his own person, hell, he's like my brother. Why should I care where his or other things have been?

...

_But I burn letters that I write__  
__To you, to me__  
__You love_

Oh, yeah right, who was I kidding. I loved him. I wanted, more than anything, to hear that he felt the same. I was under no illusions though. He'd made it clear, several times, that my advances were not welcome. Any relationship between us he only saw as incestuous, not that he'd ever say it aloud for fear of bringing out pyscho Max.

And most of the time I was ok with this. Lately though, I couldn't help but be selfish and want more. It happened at the stupidest and most insignificant moments. Watching him talk to girls made me long for him to treat me the same even if though I knew it was superficial. With the little free time we had we went flying and I'd watch his wings out of the corner of my eyes and a sudden urge to touch them would overcome me. Hell, staring at his hands even made my heart beat faster!

This was so not me.

Wearing nothing but a towel, I stormed into Anne's car and gunned the engine because _somebody_ was waiting for me in my room. Obviously this results in driving to the park, half blinded by the dark.

Apparently an inborn, awesome ability to drive only comes in handy when your life is at stake on a deserted highway. I mean, how the fuck was I supposed to know what all those stupid red lights meant?

_Yeah I drive naked through the park__  
__And run the stop sign in the dark_

I climbed out of the wrecked car and cursed life, nothing particular, mostly the School for making me a freak. If I had been normal I would've known how to handle this situation. But maybe not, maybe I would've simply been born an outcast. Flirting is not something I do and I don't think even a whole different life could change that. I was only vaguely aware that I was standing in the middle of the street.

If I hadn't been a lab rat I would've learned to freaking drive.

_Stand in the street, yell out my heart__  
__To you, to me__  
__You love me!_

I was much more extraordinary than any normal girl. I could fly! Not only that, but I've been the leader of five Avian Hybrids for two years, practically raised three of them, and protected all as best as I know any normal girl do that? Could Fang's bimbos do that? With that train of thought, I was feeling so incredibly superior to their perfection. I wanted to tell the whole world how I felt.

I started to walk down the road that lead to the park. Now that I thought about it maybe I was **too** normal. He might want somebody more special. I mean, what was exactly so special about me besides the wings of course. What if I was just any other teenage girl would he talk to me, would we be best friends? Or maybe he'd just look right through me, only seeing an insecure and ordinary girl.

_You may not believe in me__  
__But I believe in you__  
__So I still take the trash out__  
__Does that mean I'm too normal for you?_

I wanted Fang to see that I loved him. Maybe avoiding him hadn't been the most helpful hint. Or maybe he could just work a little harder and use this thing that we have called a brain to figure it out. Nah, that probably wouldn't work. Should I get lessons from Nudge then and become the sparkly Barbie that all guys seem to be attracted to? No, personally I don't want to become a giggling bubble head. I may be shaping my personality so that I'll somewhat fit in at school, but I won't change who I am for a boy, not even Fang.

_So dig a little deeper 'cause you still don't get it yet__  
__See me lickin my lips__  
__See the primitive fix__  
__And I'll make I'll make you love me!_

I think had a little too much sugar today because by now I was singing and twirling.

"You hear that Fang!" I yelled. I then remembered something vitally important that I missed, Fang knew me better than anyone. He knew me better than myself, could read me like a book, and knew everything about me. Yet, he didn't like what he saw. I'd never reall thought about it that way and this realization hurt a little. OK, it hurt a lot. Tears stung my eyes and threatened to spill over.

This was a perfect time to practice my fighting techniques. That would free my mind. I wasn't going to be some sappy girl controlled by love I decided as started to punch a tree. There was a rustle of trees and I whipped around quickly. Tears blotted my vision as I tried to make out a dark outline a few yards away. I dismissed it as another maple or a homeless man.

_See me jump through hoops for you__  
__You stand there watching me before me__  
__What exactly do you do?_

It looked like a perfect dummy to test on so I shouted pretending it was Fang. I know, pathetic.

Sinking down to my knees I whispered the last part- super goddess. I furiously scratched at my eyes. I really hated crying. The dark figure that I had once thought a tree approached and captured me in a warm embrace. For a second I just lay there stunned until I realized it was Fang. Despite my better judgment, I hugged held on tightly. That little rat, he actually followed me here. Wait…that means…oh shit. I can't believe I actually yelled at him! We pulled back and I looked down at the grass with new found interest. I was embarrassed beyond belief because..

a) I was crying (again)  
b)- I had just screamed and sang at him  
c)- I still had _only_ a towel on.

After a few moments of silence he tilted my chin up to look into his eyes. No sooner had I glanced at his dark brown eyes did he lean down and kiss me tenatively as if I would run away. At first I didn't know how to react until my brain finally registered what was happening. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him back. Fang gripped my waist and pulled me close enough His lips felt like fire on mine and ironically _we _were now the ones stuck together like glue.

The only coherent thought going through my head was 'Oh, my, god this is what heaven's like.' My towel began to slip and I pulled away, horrified. The tie that I had made in the back had come undone. I quickly made a grab for it but it was a little lower than I would've liked. Fang grinned while I tried to hide my burning face with a glare.

He leaned closer, making my breath hitch. His lips softly caressed my neck effectively leaving me paralyzed.

"You're a terrible driver." he stated. I could feel his smirk against my skin. A punch in the stomach left him wheezing and laughing.

"I'd like to inform you that that's not what you're supposed to say." I answered. I was greeted with a sweet smile this time before I pulled in for another kiss. "Well then, I'd like you to know you're extraordinary to me." Fang whispered.

All I could do was smile.


End file.
